


Truth in Music

by havemore_fandomgarbage



Series: The OC Origins [1]
Category: Aespa (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), JYJ (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, Super Junior, f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - K -Pop Idols, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Attempted Murder, Bad Humor, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Car Accidents, Coma, Comfort/Angst, Crack, Crack and Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inappropriate Humor, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera References, Light Angst, Loss of Trust, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Idol Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Physical Therapy, Physical Trauma, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Romantic Fluff, SM Entertainment - Freeform, SM Family, SM Town - Freeform, Serious, Serious Injuries, Sexual Humor, Sexuality, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, Trust Issues, Wedding Fluff, car crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemore_fandomgarbage/pseuds/havemore_fandomgarbage
Summary: Kim Soo Min, known professionally as Annaliese, is topping charts all over the world, and winning hearts with her feisty stage presence and sweet personality. Unfortunately, the K-Pop world has a darker side that not even the most devoted fans know about. As a K-Pop Idol, her life is crazy in every sense of the word, and what makes her human and who she is can be the very thing that ruins everything she’s spent her life building. Love, greed, fame, and passion battle each other both around her and deep inside her in a story about the truth and .
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Original Female Character(s), Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The OC Origins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060907





	1. Metamorphosis Profile

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains in-depth discussions about mental illness, suicide, near death experiences, traumas, prejudice against sexuality, eating disorders, and other serious topics. If this is in anyway uncomfortable or triggering, please don't read. I want this to be a safe place and am open to discuss said topics. I will also put the appropriate warnings at the beginning of the chapters where it could be triggering. Thank you and enjoy!

Stage Name: Annaliese  
Birth Name: Kim Soo Min  
Position: Leader, Main Rapper, Lead Dancer  
Birthday: July 3, 1993  
Zodiac Sign: Cancer  
Chinese Zodiac: Rooster  
Nationality: Korean  
Height: 172 cm (5’8”)  
Weight: 59 kg (132 lbs)  
Blood Type: AB  
Hometown: Seoul, South Korea  
Sub Units: SM’s Girls of Rock, Metamorphosis- A.J.  
Instagram: @real_annaliese  
Twitter: @realannaliese  
Tik Tok: @ksmannaliese

Facts:  
-She is from Seoul, South Korea  
-Her family consists of her father, her mother, her older brother Kim Dongkyu (6yrs older), and EXO’s Suho (2yrs older)  
-Education: Eunkwang Girls ; Kyung Hee Cyber (Majoring in Business)  
-Annaliese joined SM in 2007 through a successful audition and because of her brother’s encouragement.  
-Personality: Innocent, playful, considerate  
-Her nicknames are “Little Bunny” (Suho), “Cookie Monster”, “Little Suho”, “Christine”, “Collab Queen”  
-Annaliese can speak fluently and basic Chinese.  
-Her favorite color is pink.  
-She is the most collaborated with artist.  
-Her favorite food is sweets.  
-She is very close with her mom and will spend hours talking on the phone with her.  
-Her favorite movie is “The Notebook”.  
-Her favorite K-Dramas are “My Dearest Love” and “Love in the Moonlight”.  
-Her favorite number is 4 because that’s the number of members in Metamorphosis  
-In 2011, Annaliese and Jonghyun (SHINee) released a single “One More Chance”.  
-Dating rumors exploded about the pair, but SM denied the rumors, stating they were good friends with a passion for .  
-She can play the piano, guitar, and drums.  
-Annaliese debuted in a SM Subunit with The Grace’s Dana, SNSD’s Sunny, and f(x)’s Amber known as SM’s Girls of Rock on March 9, 2012.  
-Annaliese released another single with Amber Liu “Let’s Let Loose”.  
-When she was little, her parents signed her up for because of all the energy she had.  
-She made her solo debut on December 18, 2012 with her 1st mini album “A Different Type of Love”.  
-During the holiday seasons of 2012, someone broke into the dorm and went through the girls’ stuff. Many of Annaliese’s private and personal garments had been stolen. While investigated, she was moved to a safe that wasn’t even disclosed to her own family. Because of the incident, she has hired a personal bodyguard that she’s rarely seen without.  
-She starred as the lead female in the Korean rendition of “The Phantom of the Opera” (2013) alongside Super Junior’s Kyuhyun and TVXQ’s ex-member Hero.  
-A rumor spread that her and co-star Hero were in a relationship, but SM denied the claims, stating they were friends and coworkers.  
-She released her 2nd mini album “Rewind” on August 14, 2013.  
-In 2013, Annaliese released a single with HyunA, “Bite Me”, sparking dating rumors that both SM Ent and Cube Ent denied.  
-She spoils her members the most.  
-On March 22, 2014, she released her first full length album, “Discourse”.  
-Annaliese and G-Dragon released a song in late 2014 “Space Boy” which sparked dating rumors. SM and YG denied the rumors.  
-She is easily flustered and blushes often.  
-After another dating rumor with her and EXO’s Suho, Annaliese revealed that they were actually siblings.  
-On May 5, 2015, it was revealed that Annaliese and Super Junior’s Kyuhyun were dating and had been since 2013.  
-In June of 2015, Annaliese was in a crash, leaving her in a coma for four months. When she woke up, she had to do two months of physical therapy and relearning how to properly use her voice. To this day, there are certain words she can’t say without struggling. She received few physical injuries outside a broken arm and a fractured skull.  
-She has grown close to NCT’s Mark.  
-On May 30, 2016, Annaliese released her 3rd mini album, “Stuck on You”.  
-Annaliese released her first OST, “My Dearest”, with Heechul (Super Junior) for the K-, “My Dearest Love” (2016).  
-Her and Taemin are Partners-in-Crime. (Knowing Bros.)  
-Even if his jokes aren’t funny, she laughs at all of Suho’s jokes.  
-She and Eric Nam released a single together, “Ghost” in both Korean and in 2016.  
-Super Junior’s Heechul and Leeteuk, SHINee’s Minho, and NCT’s Mark are like brothers to her. (Knowing Bros.)  
-She’s also friends with Block B’s Zico, SNSD’s Taeyeon, Hyohyeon and Yoona, BigBang’s G-Dragon, f(x)’s Amber and Luna, Jay , 2NE1’s CL, SHINee’s Jonghyun and Taemin, 4-Minute’s HyunA, and Super Junior.  
-She and Suho go to the together.  
-On May 20, 2017, SM Ent. announced that Annaliese and Kyuhyun had broken up so he could focus on his military enlistment and so she could focus on her solo career. They agreed to remain good friends.  
-Annaliese and Super Junior’s Yesung released a haunting ballad, “Drunk Love” in 2017.  
-She thinks she looks best with blonde hair.  
-Annaliese released her second full length album, “Light It Up” on January 14, 2018.  
-She visited Super Junior as often as she could during their enlistment. (Knowing Bros.)  
-In February of 2018, Annaliese came out as bisexual.  
-Annaliese released three singles in 2018: “My Girls and Me” ft. Taeyeon, “Party Now” ft. Jay , and “Little Monsters” ft. NCT U.  
-Annaliese and her brother Suho (EXO) released a single “Brother”, in early 2019.  
-She composed “Battle Sigh” while Heechul was serving his mandatory military duty. (Knowing Bros.)  
-She released her third full length album, “Sexuality”, on July 3, 2019.  
-She collaborated with Super Junior’s D&E and released the single “Eyes on Me” in late 2019.  
-In the dorms, Annaliese shares a room with Jinae.  
-As of 2020, she has her own .  
-Annaliese has her nose pierced.  
-She starred as a leading female role in Vive la Revolution (2020).  
-She composed and sang one of the songs “Bad Bad Kids” and is featured on another song “Hit Different” from the Vive la Revolution track.  
-She has a tattoo on her shoulder that has a double meaning for her fans and for a Buddhist story about accepting struggles as a part of life. (Knowing Bros.)  
-On April 5, 2020, Annaliese and EXO’s Chanyeol debuted as the Duo “Interlink”.  
-Annaliese released her fourth mini album “LOVE” on September 3, 2020.  
-Annaliese’s Ideal Type is someone who’s tall, older, and makes her laugh.

Stage Name: Jinae  
Birth Name: Lee Jin Ae  
Position: Main Vocalist, Visual  
Birthday: June 13, 1992  
Zodiac Sign: Gemini  
Chinese Zodiac: Monkey  
Nationality: Korean  
Height: 170cm (5’7”)  
Weight: 59kg (132lbs)  
Blood Type: A  
Hometown: Incheon, South Korea  
Sub Units: SM Ballad, Metamorphosis- A.J.  
Instagram: @leejinae_mm

Facts:  
-She is from Incheon, South Korea, but she moved to Seoul when she was three.  
-Family: Father & Mother  
-She is an only child.  
-Education: Korean National of Arts (Majoring in acting)  
-Personality: quiet, reserved, proper, sincere.  
-Her favorite color is red.  
-Her favorite food is Kim Bim Bap.  
-She made her acting debut in 2010 as the leading female role in “The Vampire’s Masquerade”.  
-She is a part of SM the Ballad  
-Her favorite movie is Marriage Story.  
-Her favorite number is 1 because #1 is #1.  
-In 2011, SM confirmed that Jinae had begun dating Lee Min-ho  
-A few months later, they announced their breakup to focus on their personal careers and remain good friends.  
-Her parent’s signed her up for vocal lessons when she was very young. (Weekly Idol)  
-She returned as the leading leading lady in the sequel, “The Vampire’s Bride”, in 2011.  
-Her favorite authors are Jane Austen and Agatha Christie.  
-Her favorite genre is ballads.  
-Her best friend is Super Junior’s Yesung.  
-She starred as the leading lady in her first K-, “Hidden Haven” (2012).  
-During the holiday seasons of 2012, someone broke into the dorm and went through the girls’ stuff. Most of Jinae’s stuff had been thrown around in a chaotic mess but nothing of hers was missing. Jinae stayed with her ex-boyfriend Lee Min-ho until a new dorm was found.  
-Despite her quiet demeanor, she’s the most sociable member.  
-In 2013, she starred as the female lead in the K- “No Place Like Home”.  
-She can speak and read basic and Chinese.  
-She’s friends with f(x)’ Victoria, EXO’s Suho, Super Junior’s Leeteuk, Monsta X’s Shownu and Wonho, and SNSD’s Seohyun  
-In 2013, SM confirmed that Jinae and James Lee were dating.  
-The couple announced their breakup in mid-2014 to focus on their solo careers.  
-She doesn’t like to dye her hair. (Weekly Idol)  
-Her members say she is the most dignified.  
-In December of 2015, SM confirmed that Jinae and Lee Seung Gi were dating.  
-In March of 2016, SM stated the couple had broken up for personal reasons.  
-She released her own fashion line named “Title” in 2016.  
-She was the lead female in “My Dearest Love” (2016) alongside Suho (EXO).  
-She’s the neatest.  
-She hated male trainees because they were loud and ill-mannered. (Knowing Bros.)  
-In 2016, after a picture of Suho and Jinae along with her parents surfaced and with the release of their K-, dating rumors sparked but SM denied them, simply stating the pair had known each other since they were trainees and were only good friends.  
-Out of all her members, she’s dated the most publicly.  
-In early 2017, SM confirmed that Jinae and 2PM’s Junho were dating.  
-Her favorite K- is A Korean Odyssey.  
-She debuted as a solo artist on June 8, 2018 with her single, Perception.  
-She likes to paint in her free time and has even donated a few pieces for charity.  
-Her favorite books are Pachinko, La Rose, and the Origins of Creativity.  
-In November of 2018, SM announced that Jinae and Junho had broken up for his enlistment.  
-She shares a room with Annaliese.  
-As of 2020, she has her own .  
-She began hosting “Who Did It Better?” in 2019.  
-Jinae’s Ideal Type is someone respectable and passionate.

Stage Name: Seonmi  
Birth Name: Park Mi Sun  
Position: Main Dancer, Vocalist  
Birthday: March 8, 1994  
Zodiac Sign: Pisces  
Chinese Zodiac: Dog  
Nationality: Korean  
Height: 170 cm (5’ 7”)  
Weight: 60kg (134lbs)  
Blood Type: O  
Hometown: Daegu, South Korea  
Sub Unit: SM the Performance

Facts:  
-She is from Daegu, South Korea.  
-Family: Father, 3 Older Brothers (5, 3 & 2 years older)  
-Her mother passed away when she was very young because of cancer.  
-Education: Kyung Hee Cyber (Majoring in Post-Modern )  
-Personality: fun, easy-going, hard-working  
-She joined SM through -casting in 2005.  
-Seonmi is a part of SM the Performance and was the only girl in the debut lineup.  
-During the holiday seasons of 2012, someone broke into the dorm and went through the girls’ stuff. Seonmi’s stuff was untouched, but she went to stay with Super Junior in their dorms while a new dorm was being searched for.  
-Her favorite color is yellow because it was her mother’s favorite color.  
-She speaks basic Chinese and .  
-She doesn’t like watching movies because she doesn’t like sitting and doing nothing.  
-Her nickname is “ Fighter” because she can’t stand still.  
-Her favorite food is steamed buns.  
-Her favorite number is 4 because that’s how many members are in Metamorphosis, that’s how many family members she has, and her birth year ends in that number.  
-She’s not allowed to cook because she almost burned down the kitchen. (Knowing Bros.)  
-She grew up with BTS’ V and the pair are still very close.  
-Her favorite genre is hip-hop.  
-She knows every K-Pop dance and can/will dance them. (Weekly Idol)  
-She’s also friends with Super Junior’s Shindong, SHINee’s Taemin, and EXO’s Jongin, Xiumin, and Suho.  
-She’s the most athletic member.  
-She can play , , and .  
-She has an intense exercise routine she does everyday that no one can keep up with.  
-She looks up to Seo Jang-hoon and her father.  
-She once cleaned the entire dorm to avoid having to watch a K-. (Knowing Bros.)  
-Seonmi says if she wasn’t a dancer, she would have done a professional sport.  
-She became a dancer because her mother loved to dance.  
-She shares a room with Haeju.  
-As of 2020, she has her own .  
-She won the King of the Masked Singer, successfully stopping Kyuhyun’s (Super Junior) streak.  
-She’s the loudest of Metamorphosis.  
-She likes the concepts Metamorphosis does because they’re fast-paced and fun.  
-She hasn’t had her first kiss. (Knowing Bros.)  
-Seonmi’s Ideal Type is someone athletic and kind, like Jackson Wang.

Stage Name: Haeju  
Birth Name: Oh Hae Ju  
Position: Maknae, Face of the Group, Vocalist  
Birthday: August 11, 1994  
Zodiac Sign: Leo  
Chinese Zodiac: Dog  
Nationality: Korean  
Height: 171cm (5’ 7”)  
Weight: 54kg (121 lbs)  
Blood Type: A  
Hometown: Busan, South Korea  
Instagram: @ohhaeju___

Facts:  
-She is from Busan, South Korea  
-Family: Father, Mother, Young Sister (1 year younger)  
-Education: Daeyeon  
-Personality: Outgoing, mischievous, playful  
-She joined SM after being approached by a scout on the .  
-Her best friend is Super Junior’s Ryeowook.  
-Her favorite color is green.  
-Her favorite foods are Kimchi and Ramen.  
-In 2009, there was a dating rumor about her and Ryeowook (Super Junior), but SM denied the rumors.  
-Her sister visits the dorm all the time.  
-Her favorite movie is Scream.  
-Her favorite k- is Weightlifting Fairy Kim Book Joo.  
-She is friends with EXO’s Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol and Suho, NCT, Red Velvet’s Yerim, BlackPink’s Jisoo and Rose, TWICE’s Chaeyoung, and Super Junior’s Kyuhyun.  
-She does the cooking in the dorm.  
-Another dating rumor surrounding Haeju and Ryeowook surfaced in 2012 but was once again denied by SM.  
-During the holiday seasons of 2012, someone broke into the dorm and went through the girls’ stuff. Haeju’s stuff was untouched, but due to the creepy notes left around the , the girls stayed in different locations while a new dorm was searched for. Haeju spent the two months living with a couple of the girl trainees of SM.  
-She and Jinae butt heads because of their different personalities. (Knowing Bros.)  
-Haeju prefers short hair because it’s easier to take care of.  
-Her favorite number is eleven because of her birthday.  
-Her favorite genre is Hip Hop.  
-In early 2014, a dating rumor about Ryeowook and Haeju resurfaced after an Instagram post, but the rumors were denied by SM.  
-She speaks basic and Chinese.  
-She likes to pull pranks on everyone.  
-She and Kyuhyun (Super Junior) had a three month prank war. (Knowing Bros.)  
-She released her own fashion brand “Speranza” in 2015.  
-The Haeju/Ryeowook dating rumor made a circle back in 2015 but was denied this time by her and Ryeowook.  
-She likes hanging out with NCT because she misses being the oldest. (Weekly Idol)  
-She likes to flirt with EXO’s Suho to annoy Annaliese.  
-She was scouted by YG and JYP Entertainments but chose SM because she liked Super Junior. (Knowing Bros.)  
-In 2018, after a heartfelt reunion at his discharge, the Haeju/Ryeowook rumor surfaced briefly before both artists simply stated that they were happy to see each other as friends.  
-She says if she was a boy, she’d date herself.  
-She shares a room with Seonmi.  
-As of 2019, she moved back in with her parents in Busan.  
-In early 2020, after many, many years, Haeju and Ryeowook admitted they were beginning to see each other in a more romantic way.  
-Haeju’s Ideal Type is someone strong and can take care of her.


	2. Discography

## 2008

**Metamorphosis** \- Let’s Party- The 1st Mini Album (July 28)

  1. _Dance Floor_ \- Title Track
  2. _I Wanna Party_
  3. _이동 (Move)_
  4. 드림 댄스 (Dream Dance)
  5. L.O.L.



**Metamorphosis** \- _Talk to Me_ \- 1st Single (November 23)

## 2009

**Metamorphosis** \- Like Fire- The 2nd Mini Album (August 17)

  1. _Like Fire_ \- Title Track
  2. Keep Dancing
  3. _여자 친구 (Girlfriend)_
  4. Just Don’t Stop
  5. Ring Me Up



**Metamorphosis** \- _Other Kids_ \- 2nd Single (November 13)

## 2010

**Metamorphosis** \- Perfect- The 3rd Mini Album (August 19)

  1. _Perfect_ \- Title Track
  2. 바로 군중 (Right Crowd)
  3. Ode to Us
  4. It’s a Holiday
  5. _Lonely Road_



## 2011

**Annaliese** \- _한 번 더 기회 (One More Chance)_ ft. Jonghyun- 1st Single (January 12)

**Metamorphosis** \- Age of Rock- The 4th Mini Album (June 27)

  1. _Nanana_ \- Title Track
  2. _Who Cares?_
  3. _Taking my Time_
  4. Intricate
  5. 기억하고 싶지 않아 (I Don’t Want to Remember)



## 2012

**SM’s Girls Of Rock** \- Running for Your Life- 1st Single (February 9)

**Metamorphosis** \- Centuries- The 1st Album (June 6)

  1. _Legendary_ \- Title Track
  2. _New Age_
  3. 희미한 영광 (Faded Glory)
  4. _저항 (Resistance)_ \- Annaliese & Seonmi Duet
  5. Belly of the Beasts
  6. All the Things You Do
  7. _불사 (Immortality)_
  8. Dumb***
  9. Punishment
  10. Whatcha Gonna Do?



**Metamorphosis** \- _Out of my Mind_ ft. SHINee- 3rd Single (July 5)

**Annaliese** \- _Let’s Let Loose_ ft. Amber Liu- 2nd Single (September 29) 

**Annaliese** \- A Different Type of Love- The 1st Mini Album (December 18)

  1. _A Different Type of Love_ \- Title Track
  2. No Thanks
  3. Obvious Liar
  4. _Baby Come Home_



**Metamorphosis-** _Little Red Noses_ \- 4th Single (December 24)

## 2013

**Metamorphosis** \- I Know, You Know ft. EXO-M ((Golden Disc Special Performance)) (January 15)

**Metamorphosis** \- The Party Continues- The 2nd Album (February 5)

  1. _Downtown_ \- Title Track
  2. _Can’t Change Us_
  3. Tomorrow’s Dreams
  4. Shush
  5. 맛있는 (Delicious)
  6. Push My Buttons
  7. Midnight Whisperings
  8. Move Right Through
  9. Hold Your Hand



**Annaliese** \- _Bite Me_ ft. HyunA- 3rd Single (April 29)

**SM’s Girls Of Rock** \- The New Age- 1st Mini Album (June 18)

  1. _Angel_ \- Title Track
  2. Mr. Sandman
  3. Uproar
  4. See You on the Other Side



**Metamorphosis** \- _Stay a While_ \- 4th Single (July 10)

**Annaliese** \- Rewind- The 2nd Mini Album (August 14)

  1. _Good Ol’ Days_ \- Title Track
  2. _전투 한숨 (Battle Sigh)_
  3. In the Summertime
  4. Amber Waves
  5. Please, Stay



**Metamorphosis** \- Dangerous- The 1st EP (October 31)

  1. _Evil_ \- Title
  2. Bad Girl



**SM’s Girls Of Rock** \- _Bullet_ \- 2nd Single (November 2)

**Metamorphosis** \- _Little Drummer Boy_ \- 5th Single (December 21)

## 2014

**Metamorphosis-** Party Animals- The 3rd Album (January 18)

  1. _Party Animals_ \- Title Track
  2. _Explode_
  3. Only the Good Die Young
  4. Rocket Scientist
  5. Crazy Ramblings
  6. Give Me
  7. 첫 키스 (First Kiss)
  8. Clap Like You Mean It



**Annaliese** \- Discourse- The 1st Album (March 22)

  1. _The Next Generation_ \- Title Track
  2. _Sweet Publicity_
  3. 승리 (Victory)
  4. Ballerina
  5. _Own the Night_
  6. Rock
  7. Free Woman
  8. Just Pretend Everything’s Fine



**SM’s Girls Of Rock** - _Animal_ \- 3rd Single (April 15)

**SM’s Girls Of Rock** \- All Good Things- The 2nd Mini Album (July 20)

  1. _Good Girls Gone Bad_ ft. Rain- Title Track
  2. Summer Memories
  3. _Death Ring_
  4. Tick Tock
  5. Rest in Peace
  6. Can’t Stop



**Annaliese** \- _Space Boy_ ft. G-Dragon- 4th Single (December 9)

**Metamorphosis** \- _That’s Christmas to Me_ \- 6th Single (December 24)

## 2015

**SM’s Girls Of Rock** \- _Why Do I Love You?_ \- 4th Single (January 5)

**SM’s Girls Of Rock** \- _Confidential_ \- 5th Single (January 28)

## 2016

**Annaliese** \- _My Dearest_ ft. Heechul- OST for My Dearest Love- 5th Single (January 7) 

**Annaliese** \- Stuck on You- The 3rd Mini Album (May 29)

  1. _I’m in Love with a Bad Boy_ \- Title Tack
  2. 탐닉 (Addiction)
  3. 회상록 (Memoir)
  4. Sinner’s Ballad



**Annaliese** \- _Ghost_ ft. Eric Nam (Korean & English Versions)- 6th Single (July 28)

**Metamorphosis** \- Forever- The 1st Repackaged Japanese Album (July 4)

  1. _Kyushu Island_ \- Title Track
  2. Dance Floor (Japanese Version
  3. Like Fire (Japanese Version)
  4. Perfect (Japanese Version)
  5. Nanana (Japanese Version)
  6. Legendary (Japanese Version)
  7. Downtown (Japanese Version)
  8. _Party Animals_ (Japanese Version)
  9. _Evacuation_
  10. _ただの子供 (Just a Kid)_



**MM- A &J- **_Down by the Lake_ \- 1st Single (September 19)

## 2017

**Annaliese** \- _Drunk Love_ ft. Yesung- 7th Single (July 26)

**Metamorphosis** \- The Return- The 4th Album (August 23)

  1. _B-A-N-G_ \- Title Track
  2. Dirty Dancing
  3. La La La
  4. Spend a Little Time
  5. Close the Door
  6. Downtown Seoul
  7. Party People
  8. Gotta Let Go
  9. Falling in Love One More Time



**SM’s Girls Of Rock** \- Tears of the Damned- 3rd Mini Album (November 13)

  1. Don’t Come Crying- Title Track
  2. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Fresh
  3. _Blasphemy_
  4. Run and Cry
  5. Hush, Hush
  6. Heaven



**SM’s Girls Of Rock** \- _Rise Up_ \- 6th Single (December 1)

## 2018

**Jinae** \- _Perception_ \- 1st Single (February 8)

**Annaliese** \- _My Girls and Me_ ft. Taeyeon- 8th Single (June 18)

**Metamorphosis- A.J.-** For Me- The 1st Mini Album (July 8)

  1. _For Me_ \- Title Track
  2. Watch Me Burn
  3. X&O
  4. 너무 가까워서 (So Close)
  5. The World



**Metamorphosis** \- On a Cloud- The 1st Japanese Album (August 22)

  1. _When I See You_ \- Title Track
  2. One Last Kiss
  3. King of the Jungle
  4. _Monster_ \- Jinae & Annaliese Duet
  5. _私の天使 (My Angel)_
  6. Make it Right
  7. Still Love Me
  8. On my Knees (I Believe)



**SM’s Girls Of Rock** \- _The Best I Could Do_ \- 7th Single (September 24)

**Annaliese** \- _Little Monsters_ ft. NCT U- 9th Single (October 31)

**Annaliese** \- _Party Now_ ft. Jay Park- 10th Single (November 7) 

**Annaliese** \- Light it Up- The 2nd Album (December 28)

  1. _Light it Up_ \- Title Track
  2. _Black Waters_
  3. _감정 (Feelings)_
  4. _Once Upon a Time_
  5. Big Girls
  6. Let Me Go
  7. Best Friend
  8. What Lurks Beneath
  9. I’m the Villain



## 2019

**Metamorphosis** \- Pricey- The 5th Album (May 3)

  1. _Pricey_ \- Title Track
  2. _I’m a Cheap Date_
  3. Pick a Side
  4. It’s Not Easy
  5. DJ’s Special
  6. For a Moment
  7. 나는 아직도 너를 사랑해 (I’m Still in Love with You)
  8. Tonight’s the Night



**Annaliese** \- _Brother_ ft. Suho- 11th Single (May 22)

**Annaliese** \- Sexuality- The 3rd Album (July 3)

  1. _Girls & Boys & Girls_\- Title Track
  2. Kiss Me
  3. 비 (Rain)
  4. Future Lover
  5. _I’m in Love_
  6. For You
  7. To Love Myself
  8. Swing



**SM’s Girls Of Rock** \- Calm Chaos- The 4th Mini Album (August 29)

  1. _S-P-I-R-I-T_ \- Title Track
  2. Take the Pain Away
  3. All I Want
  4. Wicked Men
  5. Early Morning Rain
  6. Ghost Fire



**SM’s Girls Of Rock** \- _If You Wanna_ \- 8th Single (October 12)

**Annaliese** \- _Wonderland_ ft. Taemin- 12th Single (October 26)

**Annaliese** - _Eyes On Me_ ft. SuJu D&E- 13th Single (October 30)

**Metamorphosis- A.J.-** Help Me- The 2nd Mini Album (November 10)

  1. _Help Me_ \- Title Track
  2. 시티 라이트 (City Lights)
  3. The Best Thing
  4. 나는 (I Am)
  5. Wouldn’t That be Sweet



## 2020

**Annaliese** \- Rumors- The 4th Mini Album (April 10)

  1. _Rumor Mill_ \- Title Track
  2. When it’s Said and Done
  3. _Number One Fan_
  4. What I Want
  5. My Own World



**Interlink** \- Stay by My Side- The 1st Mini Album (October 15)

  1. _Stay by My Side_ \- Title Track
  2. Young Death
  3. Don’t Leave Me
  4. Peter Pan and Tinkerbell
  5. Truest You
  6. Learning to Love



**Annaliese** \- _Bad Bad Kids_ \- Song on Vive la Revolution Soundtrack (November 14)

**Annaliese** \- _Hit Different_ ft. Jennie and Lisa- Song on Vive la Revolution Soundtrack (November 14)

**Metamorphosis** \- QUEEN- The 6th Album (November 22)

  1. _Royalty_ \- Title Track
  2. _We Live_
  3. 이유 번호 1 (Reason No. 1)
  4. Heartbreaker
  5. _My Superhero_
  6. Welcome
  7. Wake Me
  8. 구름 9에서 떨어지다 (Fall From Cloud 9)



**Annaliese-** _True Love_ ft. Harry Styles (December 3)- 14th Single


End file.
